


Tracksuit

by chaineddove



Category: Nana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2005-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracksuit

“What are you doing out here?”

Immediately, Shin snapped the laptop closed and barely held in a laugh at Yasu’s ridiculous appearance. That was getting easier as the days passed, but dignified Yasu in a stretched-out blue tracksuit… “Looking at the stars and hiding from Nana’s miso soup,” Shin told the lawyer almost honestly. “You should tell Gimpei to cook. He likes you.”

Yasu’s reaction to the teasing was unreadable behind his sunglasses, which management had let him keep. They made him look even more ridiculous. “I should give you away to Nana to take care of is what I should do,” he said. “Kids are supposed to eat.”

“I’d rather starve,” Shin said resolutely. “And women like the waif type, anyway.”

Yasu watched him a few more moments, then sighed and turned away. “There’s a bag of potato chips under Nobu’s bed.”

Shin grinned. “I know,” he admitted. “And a cache of chocolate bars in his guitar case. Do you ever get used to Nana’s cooking?”

“You can get used to anything,” Yasu told him. “Eventually. Eat something,” he tacked on, then left. Shin watched him go, then opened his laptop to the half-written e-mail.

_Everyone has to wear track suits here,_ he wrote, continuing his previous thought. _Yasu in a track suit—that’s a sight worth seeing at least once…_


End file.
